This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for determining engine cavity leakage.
Gas turbine engines often include a plurality of internal cavities that are in flow communication with a plurality of engine systems. As a result, when fluid leakage occurs within such an engine system, leakage accumulates within a cavity. To facilitate removing the leakage from the engine, a plurality of gravity drain lines extend between the engine cavities and a drain mast positioned on a lower side of the engine. The drain mast includes a plurality of flow-through openings that extend through an engine cowl surrounding the engine to permit leakage to exit the engine cowl.
When leakage is noticed exiting a cowl drain opening, the cowl is opened and the engine is visually inspected. If a source of the leakage is not located, then leak detection tooling, including leak detection check bags, are installed in flow communication with the gravity drain lines. The cowl is closed, and the engine is then operated. After engine operation, the leak detection tooling is reexamined to determine a source and flow-rate of the leakage. Determining an engine cavity source and flow-rate of the leakage may be a time-consuming and tedious task. Furthermore, depending on the engine being maintained, more than one person may be required for opening and closing the engine cowl, and as a result, maintenance costs associated with determining and quantifying engine cavity drain leakage may be increased.
In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for a gas turbine engine is provided. The engine includes a plurality of engine cavity drains, and the apparatus includes a manifold block and a lower seal plate. The manifold block includes a plurality of indicators, and is coupled to the gas turbine engine such that each indicator is in flow communication with a respective engine drain. The lower seal plate is coupled to the manifold block.
In another aspect, a method for detecting fluid leakage from a gas turbine engine using a leak detection system is provided. The engine includes a cowl surrounding the engine and a plurality of engine drains. The cowl includes a drain opening. The leak detection system includes a lower seal plate and a manifold block that includes a plurality of indicators that extend at least partially through the manifold block. The method includes coupling the manifold block to an exterior surface of the cowl such that the manifold block indicators are in flow communication with a plurality of engine drains, coupling the lower seal plate to the manifold block, operating the engine, and determining engine cavity leakage.
In a further aspect, a gas turbine engine is provided. The engine includes a cowl and a leak detection system. The cowl extends around the engine, and includes an interior surface, an exterior surface, and a drain opening that extends therebetween. The engine includes a plurality of engine cavity drains in flow communication with the cowl drain opening. The leak detection system includes a manifold block and a lower seal plate. The manifold block is coupled to the cowl, and includes a plurality of indicators that extend at least partially through the manifold block and are in flow communication with the cowl drain opening and the engine cavity drains. The lower seal plate is coupled to the manifold block.